Forbidden Love
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Sasuke has found something completely forbidden, love of a rival.


_**AN: Hey, so this story was requested by my little Asian friend who randomly came up with a Naruto pairing so this is for her, Enjoy!**_

**Forbidden Love**

'_Why does his face always plague my mind? I wonder if it's just the thought it's forbidden, or maybe it's just to annoy my brother. Just the thought of being with his rival, his enemy in this school; just the thought makes a grin spread across my face_,' the dark haired male thought as he wandered the baron halls of the almost deserted school, _'my brother's face when he finds out will be phonemically funny_.'

"Hey, where you heading off to," came the gruff voice from behind the black haired male.

"To my locker," he stated looking over his shoulder at the teacher.

"Well hurry it up. I'm about to lock the gate," the teacher huffed before walking back to his room.

'_I wonder if he's messaged me yet,_' Sasuke thought as he opened his locker.

_Beep Beep, Beep Beep, Beep Beep, _the phone went off. Sasuke scrambled to retrieve the gadget from his backpack, his eyes lighting up as he saw the picture of his boyfriend pop up on the screen.

"Do you get this excited every time I message you?" came a deep voice from down the hall.

"No," Sasuke replied, heat rushed to his cheeks.

"I say you're lying," the read head leaned in closer to his boyfriend blowing air on his ear.

Sasuke tried not to shiver visibly at the sensation and tried to fight back the urge to pull his boyfriend closer to him at that very minute. He knew the consequences if he did especially with a grumpy teacher just down the hall.

"I'm not lying," Sasuke defended trying to defend himself and get his mind off the feelings raging within him.

"Really?" the redhead stated questionably, "that's not what that blush says."

The teasing tone rolled off his words. Sasori enjoyed tormenting his younger boyfriend.

"Urasai," Sasuke barked, turning towards his locker again.

"Come on, you know I don't like to wait and we are already late to dinner," Sasori demanded.

"I know that I just needed to grab my Calc book to study this weekend," Sasuke stated as he grabbed the extremely large book from the locker and chucking it into his backpack.

"You're that nervous about it?" Sasori questioned.

"Kinda," Sasuke answered as he and his boyfriend walked back down the hallway.

"Maybe I can help then," Sasori stated, a mischievous glint reflected from his mahogany orbs.

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine at the thoughts that ran through his head, "Maybe you can."

"Good," Sasori breathed into Sasuke ear causing another shiver to travel down the younger boy's spine.

~STS~

"Hopefully Itachi's not in here, I don't want him to know just yet," Sasuke commented as the two entered the local café.

"Why?" Sasori questioned.

"Because," Sasuke answered.

"That's not a reason," Sasori stated.

Sasuke glanced at Sasori from the corner of his eyes as they walked to the back booth like normal, a small smirk prancing across his pale features.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he challenged.

"I think I'll have to punish you," Sasori stated a smirk of his own crossing his handsome features.

"Hmm, I think I like the sound of that," Sasuke mused.

"Good," Sasori stated, that mischievous look returning to his features.

"Sasuke," a voice called from a few tables away, "What are you doing here with him?"

"Kuso, it's Itachi," Sasuke cursed under his breath.

Sasori just smirked. "Go on, Sasuke; tell him why you're here with me."

Sasuke gazed into Sasori's eyes and was reassured that it was alright to tell Itachi the truth.

"Itachi, Sasori's my boyfriend," he stated flatly looking his brother right in the eye.

Itachi's expression was priceless. His jaw hung to the floor almost and his eyes reached the size of dinner plates.

"You, with him! What, since when?" Itachi practically screamed.

"Since the beginning of the year," Sasuke confessed.

"Are you kidding me!" Itachi exclaimed.

"That's right, weasel, get over it," Sasori practically hissed at Itachi.

Itachi was completely dumbfounded.

"Itachi, I love him ok? So get over it and go fuck the fish sticks or something and go away," Sasuke dismissed the, now, totally pissed off Itachi.

Itachi stormed off dragging Kisame with him.

"You handled that better than I thought you would," Sasori commented after the annoying weasel was well away.

"Gee thanks for your upmost trust in me," Sasuke commented sarcastically rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"If you're not careful I'll give you a reason to have your eyes roll to the back of your skull," Sasori commented in a low, gruff tone.

Sasuke shiver in anticipation at what was promised, basically, that night.

"Why don't we skip dinner and go straight to the study group?" Sasori suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea, Sasori-sensei," Sasuke replied teasingly.

Sasori scrambled out of the booth, grabbing a hold of Sasuke wrist he dragged the younger boy to a night filled with lots of fun.


End file.
